Good Company
by Razell
Summary: A blind bard learns a new tale from a lonely medusa.
1. Chapter 1

Good Company

The sound of smooth scales sliding against scales mingled with the hissing of serpents.

"Are you truly blind?" She asked.

Edwin knew then who he was dealing with. "Yes, My Lady." There was a harsh laugh, "_My Lady_?" The voice was mocking now, "I have met several men who feigned blindness, a cheap trick." She ripped away the blindfold covering the young bard's eyes. "By Sebek's jaws!" The sound was one of genuine shock. He was used to the reaction, though not exactly from a Medusa. He felt soft hands move over his eyeless face. "I was born without eyes, My Lady." The Medusa seemed to ponder this for a moment, then sighed heavily, as if a great weight was pressing upon her. "Bard," She asked softly, "Will you play for me?"

So he played, the lute, the pipes, and sang songs of adventure and glory, of lands he had never seen, and never would. He told of Jander Sunstar, the noble elven vampire, of Drizzt Do'Urdon, the heroic drow swordsman. He talked and sang and played well into the night. The Medusa was quiet throughout, enraptured by the sight and sound of another living being.

"I have a tale for you." She said, softly, "_The Tale of The Medusa_. My name is Aria, though no one but my mother knows it. I have lived over two hundred summers, and I have never before entertained a guest. Can you imagine what it is like, young man, to turn every living thing you see to stone? Can you imagine the helpless agony of watching your newborn child turn to stone in your arms because it was born human? To know that the mere sight of you killed your own..." There was a soft sob, then she continued, even quieter now, "Can you imagine the loneliness of knowing that you will never have a mate, that the only way to obtain that which is required to give life, I have to hide my true self from the one with whom I am making love? I have lived in this cave my entire adult life, and the only people who purposely visit my lair come here either to murder me, to take my possessions, or both. There was one man who came here simply to commit suicide, he wanted to die by my gaze." She paused, " I did not know whether to be flattered or grieved. If you could see, and survive my gaze, you would see twenty-seven statues that were once living beings, in this clearing alone. The heroes you spoke of, they are '_monsters_' in a sense, but they are beautiful to human eyes, drow for all their evil, are exquisitely attractive, and I imagine that even as a vampire an elf would retain his fey beauty... But a Medusa is _born_ hideous, and even in _death_ our ugliness can kill. Such is _my_ life, I am accursed of the gods and hated by men for the simple fact that I was born a monster."

Edwin felt a wave of sadness wash over him, he doubted he'd ever again complain about his lot in life, his blindness, compared to that of a being who could not even gaze upon others without killing them. "May I..." He asked softly, holding out his hands, "...Feel your face, look upon you, if only in my mind." His hand were guided to a slender, delicate face, with a slight hint of scales, by human terms she would be beautiful, if any could look upon her. He felt serpents slither across his hands, his arms, but he was not afraid. "You're beautiful," He said softly, and hot tears began to run down Aria's cheeks. "You only say that because you cannot see me," She replied bitterly, her bitterness was directed inward, not toward Edwin. "And thank your gods as I thank mine that you cannot." She smiled grimly, "You're good company."

Aria looked sadly at the young man sitting upon the stone remains of what had once been an orc, his instruments beside him, his walking stick... "How do you survive? How does a blind man travel this perilous world alone and live?" "I usually travel with others for protection, but sometimes I have to make my way alone, as I am now. Thieves rarely trouble me, as they figure a bard's purse is emptier than their own, and, as for other threats... I try to take routes that are known to be safe, but that's not always possible. I that case I wait until a group passes through or I have no choice but to go it alone." "And they did not warn you of me in Arbordale?" "They said nothing. Perhaps they did not like my performance." Aria laughed for the first time in decades, and Edwin joined in. He was handsome, if you looked past the blank skin where his eyes should have been, a slim youth with straw-colored hair dressed in simple, somewhat tattered green and brown garments. He looked a little _too_ thin, in fact. Aria imagined meals must come few and far between for those wandering, courageous beings who braved the dangers of the world simply to bring joy to others.

"I owe you for your performance, please, stay and eat with me." There was a terrible loneliness in her voice, "I have only vegetables at the moment, when I hunt game I must kill my prey before it sees me... or end up eating rocks."

"You do not owe me anything, your story is payment enough, still," He smiled, "I would be honored to eat with you, My Lady Aria."

The End?

Notes:

I changed Aria's Alignment from Lawful Evil to Neutral because she's not really _evil _at all, just cynical and world-weary. Paranoia is merely recognizing the truth, everyone_ is_ out to get her, well,_ almost_ everyone.

The Medusa strikes me as a tragic creature, doomed to centuries of loneliness and grief. In the D&D books, some Medusa children are born human and turned to stone by their own mother's gaze. Can you picture a worse nightmare for a parent than that? Some sources say a medusa can control her gaze, classically she cannot, as in Aria's case.

For some reason, in Dungeons and Dragons, women with snakes for hair are called _Medusa_ or _Medusae_ as a race, _not_ Gorgons. They belong to TSR.

Dungeons and Dragons _Gorgons_ are an entirely different type of creature, a vicious bull-like creature with hard metal scales. They can turn you to stone with their breath! They belong to TSR.

_Sobek_ is the Crocodile God in Egyptian mythology. He was also god of the Nile river and fertility, as the Egyptians rely heavily on the Nile for successful crops.

In D&D _Sebek_ is the Mulhorandi god of crocodiles, reptiles, river hazards and wetlands. He is, of course, based on Sobek. He belongs to TSR and Wizards of the Coast.

_Jander Sunstar_ belongs to Christie Golden

_Drizzt Do'Urden_ belongs to R.A. Salvatore

_Finder Wyvernspur_ is a bardic god and belongs to TSR and Wizards of the Coast

Edwin the eyeless bard and Aria the Medusa are mine.

_Aria_:

Height- 6'1"

Weight- 185 pounds

Alignment- Neutral

Class- Ranger

Patron Deity- Sebek

Why does a Medusa serve Sebek, the crocodile god, over any of the serpent gods? Because she _chose _to, of course.

_Edwin_:

Height- 5'6'

Weight- 93 pounds

Alignment- Neutral Good

Class- Bard

Patron Deity- Finder Wyvernspur

He was born with skin over his eye sockets, and has no eyes beneath. He leads a very dangerous life, traveling as he does, but his only weapon is his walking stick.


	2. Chapter 2

Good Company

2

Aria considered herself, with a dark humor, a patron of the arts. Her central lair contained the most unusual and fascinating of her unfortunate victims. Most were left outside or in the tunnels leading, (and misleading), to her home, as a warning to travelers to avoid her lair, (Though it often had the opposite affect). Only one had been buried... But these were the oddities, the rare, some beautiful, some bizarre. A harpy crouched in a corner, wings half-spread as if about to take flight. She had been an innocent mistake, the Medusa bore no ill will toward harpies, they were fellow outcasts, as hated for their ugliness as she was for her own, but she'd stumbled upon this one resting in the forest... It was an unfortunate meeting. Less sympathetic (To her) was a handsome 'High' elf, elegant sword still clutched in a dainty stone hand. He'd been part of a group who'd come to kill her, to murder her in her own home. Elves were such hypocrites, talking about the 'balance of nature' and 'goodness', while killing beings they found distasteful. They even had the audacity to label some creatures '_Aberrations_', as if they didn't deserve to exist in the first place! Just as her mother had told her when she was a child, elvish arrogance usually outweighed their fey beauty. A two-headed troll glared across the room from four stone eyes. It had come crashing through the forest, hunting for something to kill, and found only it's own death. Moving that one into the lair had been a backbreaking effort, indeed. Fortunately, she was strong and clever, and found ways to move such heavy objects...

Her prize, the rarest and most fascinating, was _The Illithid_. Tall, slim, elegant, looking as natural and lifelike as an Illithid could, apart from the fact it's body was composed of ebony-colored stone. The Mind Flayer's purpose on the surface and it's motivations were a mystery to her. How did it not sense her as she approached? Had it, in fact, sensed her, but arrogantly assumed itself immune to her powers? Had it even known what a Medusa was? She sometimes imagined stories for it, what mission or quest had brought it to it's untimely demise. She hoped fervently that it had not been on a mission for Ilsensine, for The Tentacled Lord's wrath was legendary and horrible, and it's eyes were everywhere. These and other 'guests' were her constant companions, and sometimes she'd speak to them, just to break the silence. Gold, silver, jewels and other valuable items taken from the dead lay in a wooden chest next to the troll. She couldn't spend them, of course, she feared going into the village, even in disguise, but they had beauty, and she loved beauty. The floor was carpeted with rugs and animal hides, bringing some comfort to her desolation.

She looked down at the boney hand pressed against her own. Edwin couldn't see her 'gallery', of course, and she wondered what he'd think. She also wondered why she _cared_. Normally, humans meant little to her, but this one...

The air was cool and dry when they stopped. Edwin had been led through a maze of tunnels, doubtless designed to confuse attackers, but he'd memorized the way. He always memorized his paths, he couldn't afford to get lost, he did not have the benefit of sight to guide him. Finder had blessed him in many ways, a keen mind, a pleasant voice, necessities for a bard, but sight was not among his gifts. In a way, he was happy, for his blindness had allowed him to meet this fascinating woman. She was a _woman_, 'monster' was a term Edwin rarely used, and then only in regard to those of any race who deliberately acted to further the cause of evil, and certainly Aria did not seem to fit that description. He could smell a vegetable stew brewing, and the warmth that came from his left was undoubtedly that of a hearth. His stomach growled, and he realized that he hadn't eaten in quite some time.

"Please, sit here." Aria led Edwin to a small wooden chair at a small wooden table, "And I'll get you something to eat." She filled a bowl with the stew, and regretted that she lacked meat or bread to accompany it. "I'm sorry, but this is all I have to give right now. I was out hunting when I met you..." "Believe me, Lady Aria, it is welcome." The Medusa smiled, he was so formal and polite, "Please, just call me Aria." She turned to a skin flask, "I have some wine, as well. If you'd rather have water, there is a fresh spring near one of the outer tunnels..." "Whatever pleases you, My... _Aria_."

The two sat and ate in silence for a while. "Where will you go, Edwin?" Edwin considered for a moment, "I'm not sure." "Perhaps you could stay a little while here, with me."

From the lonely desperation in her voice, Edwin realized that he was likely going to be staying with Aria for a long time.

Later on, Edwin was allowed to make the rounds of the cavern, feeling the various petrified beings' features with a mixture of wonder and horror. All these unfortunate creatures, killed by simply looking upon his host. He began to gain a new sense of empathy toward her, as her forced isolation, and it's reasons, became so readily evident. She had to stop him at one point, apparently an elf was still holding a drawn sword, which she'd been unable to pry from his stoney grasp. She'd then actually broken his hand off at the wrist to avoid endangering her guest...

But it was the last one that truly held his interest. Edwin was confused. The creature's face was unlike any he had ever felt, no ears, no nose, no hair, two eyes above four long, slender tentacles and a round, sharp-toothed mouth. _Of course_, how could he _not_ know what it was, he'd spoken of them often enough in his tales. He shook his head, amazed at his own ignorance. He had simply not expected an Illithid of all things to be in Aria's home. "I did not intend to kill it." Aria said quietly, "I was curious, I had never seen a Mind Flayer, I hid, intending to watch it, but it turned and saw me." "I like that." "What?" Aria was confused now, "_What_ do you like?" "You feel sympathy for this creature. The Illithid is a powerful being, even the drow fear them, though they'd never admit it. Most people would be bragging about having slain a Mind Flayer. But you don't."

"That's because _I'm_ a monster as well."

He paused, "If you were a monster, you'd take joy in killing. You are far less a monster than the fools who think themselves heroes for murdering senile old dragons in their own lairs and stealing their hoard. People like that, human, dwarf, elf, whatever... Are just glorified robbers."

Aria wanted to believe him, she truly did, but she'd seen too much, every other being she'd ever met outside her mother had either tried to kill her or died instantly under her gaze. She'd had to disguise herself to find a mate, and, ironically, she had posed as a blind woman, wearing a blindfold and wrapped headdress. He had died when he removed her blindfold as she slept. Curiosity had gotten the better of them. The child of that union lay buried near the entrance of her home... But Edwin seemed genuinely sympathetic. He knew she could kill him at any time, yet he'd allowed himself to be led into her very lair. Could he be a scout, for some band of thieves or murderers? His blindness was no true impairment, he obviously had an incredible sense of direction... She could not bring herself to believe ill of him, despite her cynicism. She made a decision. "I'm going hunting," She said softly, "Perhaps I'll catch a hare. Will you stay a little longer?"

Edwin knew that she didn't trust him, not completely. She'd have to be a fool or mad to completely trust a total stranger. Especially as so many hunted her people like animals... He was a bit wary himself, having heard many tales of the Medusa's cunning and cruelty, but he also knew that more often than not, tales were just that,_ tales_, told to entertain or to frighten, wild exaggeration was not uncommon among bards. Bards _had_ to be trusting, as they depended upon the good graces of strangers for food and shelter. Occasionally a bard would be denied their fee or mistreated by a host, but, generally, even among the most arrogant or crude of patrons it was considered unacceptable to mistreat a bard. So he put his faith in Finder and chose to wait. He could sense Aria's sadness, her loneliness, and he did not want to abandon her. If he had been chosen by some god or another to take this path and ease her bitter solitude, he would do so gladly, for, in truth, he enjoyed her company as much as she his.

Aria followed Edwin's trail through the twilight, flicking out her tongue to catch his scent, reading the light imprints of his footsteps. They led through the twisted, little used forest path surprisingly well for one who could not see. There was neither sign nor scent of anyone else, and she left off the trail after about an hour. She was satisfied. She readied her bow and prepared to hunt, feeling much better now. He _was_ telling the truth...

To be continued...

_Notes:_

How does Aria know about things like Ilsensine, Mind Flayers, High Elf culture, etc... When she's a hermit? Likely she hides and listens to people traveling near her cave, and probably she asked her 'husband' about the world before he died. Certainly she learned a great deal from her mother, but, as a Medusa, she'd have been in the same predicament.

Is a Two-Headed Troll considered one being or two?

The term _Aberration_ bugs me too, who has the right to say another creature is unnatural?

As _Teemuu_ pointed out, I made Edwin too thin. I honestly had no idea I'd made Edwin _so_ underweight... But a wandering bard takes his meals when he can, and I have no doubt a number of real-life bards starved to death during the Middle Ages. Hopefully he'll put on some weight.

If you notice mistakes in my work, please be specific when telling me, so that I can fix them.

_Ilsensine:_

The Tentacled Lord

The God-Brain

Ilsensine is the god of the Illithid, or Mind Flayer, race. It is a god of knowledge, psionics and domination. It is cold, ambitious and ruthless. It appears as a giant green brain with tendrils and ganglia stretching throughout every plane of the universe.

Illithids are called Mind Flayers because they telepathically attack and enslave others and eat their brains.

_Ilsensine, Finder Wyvernspur, Medusae _and_ Illithids_ belong to TSR

I'm certain I'm not the first person to write a 'Blind Man and Medusa' story, and probably not the first to write a 'Blind Bard and Medusa' story, but any similarity to any other stories is unintentional.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Company

3

Edwin took a seat beside the petrified harpy. Harpies were, in a way, like bards. He had once had the privilege of hearing a harpy's haunting, beautiful song, and he'd never forgotten. A fellow bard, a woman named Tasha, possessed a magical amulet that could capture and replay sound. Among these captured sounds was a harpy's song, and had he possessed eyes, he would have wept at it's beauty. For all their legendary cruelty and crude natures, the harpy was truly a bard at heart. How else could they produce such magnificent melodies? Like the medusae, there were doubtless depths to the harpy that only they knew. They were considered vermin by most, and they _were_ genuinely dangerous, in the way of natural predators, but they had souls, they lived and dreamed, loved and hated, feared and died... They were far more than simple animals.

He had been living with Aria for a short time now, he had food, shelter, good companionship. It was the longest that he had ever stayed with a host, outside of the one time he had to stay in Waterdeep for two months because of a Drow threat in the surrounding countryside. Still, he was free to go at any time, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to leave. He was not soft, he had traveled routes beset with bandits, trolls, goblins and other fearsome threats, hunger, cold and loneliness were no strangers to him.

But he genuinely liked it here.

He genuinely liked Aria.

He shook his head, what was he thinking. Even if she welcomed his company, that was no sign of actual_ love_. And even if it were, a medusa could live for hundreds of years, a human, without magical or divine aid, maybe eighty, ninety at the most, and in his twenty-two summers he had met few men who'd reached seventy-five, and none older.

Regardless of this, he found that Finder had blessed him. Every night, as he slept, a new story would come to him. He had enough stories and songs to keep Aria entertained for years now. At least, he_ hoped_ this boon was from Finder, many deities, some evil, loved to play tricks on unwitting mortals... And Finder had enemies, among them, ironically, was Sebek, the god Aria herself served...

For the first time in her adult life, Aria was truly happy, she had finally met someone, (And a_ male_ at that!) Who could survive her gaze_ and_ accepted her for what she was. She found herself swiftly developing feelings for him. She looked down at the ruins at her feet, and the smile faded. She had removed the 'high' elf and broke it into pieces. After breaking off the hand, she'd decided destroy it altogether. She looked down at the shattered, ebon corpse, so quickly and carelessly discarded. She had to face the truth about herself... She was a creature of death, Edwin was a creature of life. He deserved better.

Still, he was a bard, and bards were infamous rogues, wooing naive village girls and tavern wenches with their soft voices and good looks, only to vanish within a few nights, leaving broken hearts, and sometimes even fatherless children in their wake... But Edwin didn't seem a rogue. She wasn't naive, his deformity would make him less attractive to most women, but not all. Certainly not herself. She almost laughed,_ I sound like some love-struck farm girl!_ Love? The thought struck her as odd, she barely knew Edwin, he had many desirable qualities for a mate, but love? At first sight? That was for innocent farm girls who knew nothing of the ways of men... He was kind to her, but how could a human man knowingly love a medusa? It was just a pretty dream, that was all. Yet, every night she asked him to stay...

_Notes_:

Sebek is an enemy of Finder because he resents the fact that Finder has dominion over the reptilian Saurian race, whom he freed from Moander. Most of the reptile gods, excepting Laogzed, who is too lazy to care, and Merrshaulk, who is currently busy with his own problems, believe that the Saurians should belong to them.

In case you're wondering, Tasha's magical device was not _Finder's Stone_, a magical artifact once owned by the god Finder that recorded all of his songs and tales. Finder's Stone was destroyed in battle with Moander.

_Finder Wyvernspur:_

The God of Reckless Fools

The Nameless Bard

Alignment- Chaotic Neutral

Class- Demi-god of transformation, art, bards and saurials.

Formerly an arrogant, neurotic bard, currently a frivolous demi-god. Created Finder's Stone to preserve his works, _his_ _way,_ forever, but sacrificed it to stop Moander.

_Laogzed_:

The Devourer

The Devourer of Souls

The Toad-Lizard

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Lesser Deity of Gluttony, Filth, Hunger, Slime and Troglodytes

Laogzed is the god of hunger, gluttony and filth, and is worshiped by the reptilian troglodyte race. He lazily rests in a plane of filth while fiends herd damned souls into his gaping mouth, and thinks only of eating. He can eat _anything_. He is a lot like Clark Ashton Smith's _Tsathoggua_ from the Cthulhu Mythos. (I kind of like Laogzed, he's so lazy and disgusting.)

_Merrshaulk_:

Sseth

The Slitherer Supreme

The World Serpent

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Greater Deity of reptilian races, especially snakes and Yuan-Ti.

Creator god of the reptilian races, especially revered by the Yuan-Ti. Captured, imprisoned and impersonated by the Mulhorandi snake god Set. He's desperately trying to break free from his bonds and gain his revenge upon Set.

_Moander_:

The Darkbringer

The Great Dread God

The Jawed God

The Rotting God

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Dead Power

The god of corruption, decay and rot. He was killed by Finder, and Lolth is currently impersonating him to get more worshipers.

_Sebek_:

Lord of Crocodiles

The Smiling Death

Alignment- Neutral Evil

Class- Demi-god of crocodiles, river hazards, were-crocodiles and wetlands.

Mulhorandi deity based on the Egyptian Sobek.

_Set_:

Merrshaulk

Sseth

The Slitherer Supreme

The World Serpent

Alignment- Chaotic Evil

Class- Greater God of Reptiles, Yuan-Ti

This Mulhorandi deity captured and imprisoned Merrshaulk, and now poses as him to gain his worshipers. Most Yuan-Ti have no idea that they are not worshiping the real World Serpent, and would rebel if they learned the truth.

All are copyrighted to TSR.


	4. Chapter 4

Good Company

4

"The medusa's dead." Edwin said flatly, "Didn't you hear about it?" He heard murmuring from the group standing in the clearing near Aria's home. "How d'we know ye're not lyin?" A gruff voice, a dwarf, probably. "_Why_ would I lie? Would any of you move into a cave with a medusa? Being blind might save me from her gaze, but not the fangs of her serpents..." "How did she die?" The voice was stern, arrogant, probably a damned Holy Paladin, "That's quite a tale my friends, if you have the time and a few coin..." "What about her treasure? She _had_ treasure, didn't she? All medusa have treasure!" A shrill halfling female squeaked. "That's _medusae_, my lady, and the party who preceded you took everything but the statues. As I said, it's a wondrous tale, and for a few coin..." "'E's lyin', Elric." The dwarf grumbled. "She'd have torn him to pieces were she alive," The arrogant voice said, "That's the way of evil creatures, they are merciless beasts with no control." Edwin feared his cheeks were reddening with rage, "And killing another intelligent being while under perfect control is _good_, my lord?"He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm a _bard_, I tell tales for_ coin_, not to satisfy the idle curiosity of would be medusa-slayers." "They couldn't have taken _everything_! They couldn't!" The halfling whined. "But they _did_, and I won't let you invade _my_ home to search for hidden treasure!" Edwin was annoyed, and very much out of character. "Would appear we arrived to late my friends." Elric said sadly, "Bruhn, you said you knew an entrance to the Underdark..." "The Underdark!" The halfling shouted, "Why..." "For glory, my dear Minna. It is my sacred duty to destroy evil..." "That's _your_ duty, _mine's_ to find treasure!" Edwin walked away, ignoring the bickering trio. _Let them go to the Underdark,_ he thought spitefully, _Mind Flayers have to eat, after all..._

"You handled that well." Aria said softly, after the hoof beats had faded into the distance. "I almost blew it." Edwin shook his head, "I got angry, that self-righteous, jack-ass paladin..." Aria laughed, "What if they'd paid you for the tale?" "A human wizard, a dwarven fighter, a halfling thief, and a sylvan elf archer walked into a cave..." They both laughed at that. Aria put her arms around Edwin's neck, and pulled him close, pressing her lips against his.

Edwin was caught off guard, he felt the smooth, dry serpents gliding across his cheeks. It was not an unwelcome sensation. He returned the kiss, gently.

To Be Continued...

_Notes_:

I don't even play and I hate Holy Paladins!

I admit it, I don't role-play anything, I just imagine to myself. I don't have the patience, nerves or temperament for prolonged role-play. If I did play, I'd be one of three things.

1. A _Chitine_

2. An_ Illithid_ cleric of Maanzecorian, Illithid god of Knowledge and Philosophy. (Yes, I know Maanzecorian is dead, that would be an interesting problem for a cleric to deal with.)

Or

3. A _Werespider_ Ranger or Spiderkin Druid (Yes, Virginia, there are Werespiders...)

_Chitine_, _Illithids_, _Spiderkin_ and _Werespiders_ copyright TSR


	5. Chapter 5

Good Company

5

In all his years as a priest of Ilmater, Valen had never seen anything like the pair who approached him. The young man was handsome, with straw colored hair, wearing the ill-fitting garb of a high elf and a blindfold over his eyes. The young lady was wearing a heavy blue turban, blue silk dress, and an unusually thick, dark blue veil that concealed her face down to the tip of her graceful nose. He had a sneaking suspicion that something strange was going on, the young man moved gracefully, as one who had been blind for years, but the young lady was having some difficulty, the young man was holding her hand, guiding her toward the small chapel. "I hear there's a priest of Ilmater here." The young man called out. "_I_ serve the Crying God." Valen said, "What is it you wish?" "We wish to be wed." The young woman said, her voice was silky, seductive. Valen noticed that her warm brown skin seemed slightly... _odd_, dry. "We... Do not follow the Crying God, but we respect his compassion." It was not unusual for young lovers to seek out a priest of any convenient faith when circumstances required haste or discretion, "Wedlock is a serious thing, one that must be well considered." As they stood before him, her identity became clear, her disguise was good, but the tiny scales on her visible flesh were not completely obscured by her cosmetics. "Young man, may I speak with you alone for a moment." He took the youth aside, "Young man, I don't know how to break this too you, but your bride is... She's..." "A_ medusa_? Thank you, father, for your concern, but I know, I've lived with her for some months now, and I don't care. I love her, and she loves me." Valen shook his head,_ Ilmater's Tears! A Medusa! _The young man was adamant. "Is not Ilmater the god of those who suffer? Who suffers more than a woman who cannot even look upon another living being without killing them?" "Yes... He is...I..." Stranger things had been known to happen, unlikely loves often blossomed in strange soil...

_She has suffered much, so much more than you can imagine._ Ilmater's voice came to him, _And I care for all who suffer, and all those who love. Their love is true, do not hesitate or fear. I am with you, always, Valen, as I will be with them..._ Valen silently praised Ilmater. He ushered the lovers into the chapel without further delay...

Thus Edwin the Blind Bard and Aria the Medusa were wed in the name and blessing of Ilmater, the Martyr's God. Perhaps it is irony, perhaps it is fate that they be wed in the name of the Weeping God of those who suffer. Only time will tell...

The End.

_Notes :_

Edwin and Aria chose a priest of Ilmater as Finder and Sebek, their own respective gods, are enemies, and Ilmater is a tolerant and kindly deity, less likely to oppose the union.

Edwin's clothes came from the unfortunate high elf who was petrified by Aria. Flesh petrifies, clothing does not... Edwin purchased Aria's dress using some of her collected 'treasure', having it tailored to order. I chose blue because I like it. The blue turban has no symbolic meaning in this context, if it has one in the real world, I don't know of it. I thought it preferable to black as a disguising cover for her serpents, black would be an odd choice for a wedding.

_Ilmater_

The Broken God

The Crying God

The Lord on the Rack

The Martyr's God

The One Who Endures

Alignment- Neutral Good

Class- God of Martyrs and Healers

Ilmater is a tortured god who represents those who suffer. Being neutral good, he would probably not be adverse to helping an 'evil' being ease their suffering. He can literally take the suffering of others upon himself. He bears a suspicious resemblance to Christ after being tortured and impaled, and is constantly bleeding and in pain.


End file.
